World travelers often need to know the time in more than one time zone. This is especially true for business people who are conducting business in one time zone but are dependent upon people and resources located in another time zone. World travelers also need correct date information at all times. Since world travelers pass through several time zones in just a few days, it is only natural that the travelers' sleeping schedule is interrupted. Travelers may find themselves sleeping at odd times throughout the morning and afternoon and at risk for oversleeping and missing important events.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an analog watch that addresses all of the foregoing needs of world travelers.